Delegation of the Three Nations
The Delegation of the Three Nations is an Era of the Admirals military alliance between Arcadia (and its tributary states, Althea and Windbloom), Sabbatholm and Jaedinar. Member Nations Founding Members *Arcadia *Sabbatholm *Jaedinar Member Nations These joined after Arcadia made its announcement. They were added, and while they have a voice, they are asked to defer to the main three nations. *Althea *Windbloom Creation The alliance began when Fleet Admiral Gil Colin Graham, Fleet Admiral Witha the Handsome and Fleet Admiral Helia Ordin met each other on the Exile Mark Two to discuss the current situation. This comes after the fall of Cocoon and the destruction of Ah-Rin Ferron. Mainly, they talked about their feelings on the Estellion Sky Empire, the Pillar Alliance Command and what would be in their nations' best interest going forward. Feelings were mixed at first. All three were rivals with histories with each other. They discovered quickly that their distrust and rivalry would lead no where, and that all three did not care for the 12 Pillars. It came together quite simply, why the heck did they actually pay attention to twelve young girls who could barely control their powers. Sure, they could kick their behinds one on one, but fleet engagements? That was their arena. No one could master Gil Colin Graham's strategies, the experience and wisdom of Witha could not be denied and Helia Ordin could inspire her troops to reach heights they never dreamed. Why should they listen to the Pillars? Could they not be independent of them? Generations ago they were a force to be feared. Could they not do things according to their country's best interest. The Pillar Alliance took the best prizes and much of the glory. Most nations were only staying in so that they would not be the first to leave Estellion. All had grievances. Arcadia barely had any Sky Islands to its name and was assigned to keep Ashla and its fleets from causing trouble. While Gil Colin Graham had taken his fleet to many important battles, they were merely sidelined and given jobs that a super weapon like the Exile should never have done. While their tributary states had gained much, Arcadia was barely balancing their budget for the expedition. Sabbatholm had been sent up north, important, sure, but ultimately without glory. They had even taken over all of South Arc and some of East Arc and West Arc. The Pillar Alliance was constantly meddling. They were told to only advance when they told them too, or that Helia couldn't challenge enemy commanders to one on one honorable combat. Also, Sabbatholm resources was often put to use in the Pillar Forces. This occasionally meant that their forces went without certain items, like armor plates or certain ammunition. Jaedinar had received their proper share, but it was out of the way. They had also been in some of the worst and largest battles. They had been used as bait without their knowledge and were disrespected by the Pillar Admirals. Witha had been personally insulted and Ah-Rin had ignored it. They also didn't like the prejudice they received due to their countries' acceptance of the Blood Meridian. Summarized: 1. Why the heck should they listen to inexperienced young women who have too little experience and actual fleet battle savvy. As well as being poor diplomats to boot! 2. Each Nation had personal grievances on how they were treated. 3. It was no longer in their respective nations best interest to serve the Pillars in this capacity any longer. Announcement They made the announcement over the television news stations captured from Estellion and piggy backed it over all news networks they could. Gil Colin Graham was chosen to read first, then the three would read more personal declarations to their proper nations and troops. All three were present, with their respective nations' flags behind the admirals. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Pillar Alliance forces. I am Fleet Admiral of Arcadia, Gil Colin Graham. This is not a declaration of war, nor a desire to begin hostilities between Alliance nations. The nations of Arcadia, Sabbatholm and Jaedinar are tired of Pillar dominance. "We three nations represent the most powerful fleets in the world. We know our fleets and our soldiers to be equal or greater to anything the Pillars have fielded so far. Our commanders are all experienced, many of them have seen more years of combat than the combined life of Ferron and Sifr. "We no longer believe that the Pillars are even a shadow of their former power. As such, they are no longer in a position of authority over us. It is in our country's best to no longer accept the power of the Pillars. We are not to be lead by LITTLE GIRLS (here Graham lost his temper for a second). "We are nations that have lasted five thousand years! Helia for fifteen years! I myself have lead Arcadian forces for Fifty years! Witha for two hundred years! I think we deserve respect! Don't think you can just sideline us without consequence! "So! We, the fleets of Arcadia, Jaedinar and Sabbatholm declare that we are not a force under the Pillars. We are a force independent of the Pillars. We now act independently of Pillar Admiralty as well. We know the long term plans of the Admiralty, and we assure you, we will not get in your way purposefully. But stay out of our way. "This has been Gil Colin Graham, Fleet Admiral of all Arcadia. This is non-negotiable. End Transmission." Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Alliance Category:Faction